Immune
by silenthorror
Summary: Bailey lives upon a society where everyone has a job. They down a pill and work till their fingers bleed. She finds out that everything is not what it seems in her perfect world.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1. The Immunity.

5:30AM. A pill travels down my throat. Soon I'll be under the control of our main faction, which treats the people a pill known as Gibel. Our city relies on the work of others. The pill makes you selfless and obey orders. At 6:00AM, I find myself at the rail-yard, I clean the tracks that go in and out of our city but I am not permitted to pass the fence. Brianna Caldwell, our leader; says that the outside world is corrupt.  
I clean the tracks with a wet rag. It stains with the tar from left oil. My arm stops, my muscles twitch and finally they release a breath of air and my head clears. For once, I feel human. A dove lands on a piece of metal hanging from the roof. It's head quickly turns; left, right, then left again. It's wings stretch, It's a beautiful shade of blue; It's feathers glisten in the sunlight. It flies away then I find myself cleaning the tracks once again.

In school, we all take notes in sync, never missing a beat. Once I'm home, we sit at the table; taking spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. Dinner is the only time we can feel free...For the time being.  
We take a pill that makes us hungry, then after dinner we take a sleeping pill, then 5:30 rolls around and down goes the working pill. Three pills a day keeps the rebellion away.

I awake in the middle of the night to voices, my parents. I shouldn't be awake now, the pill is supposed to last till the designated time.  
I follow the voices, I know I'm not supposed to be curious; my district is made up of Selflessness...keeping to yourself. I am not drugged, I feel it in my bones.  
I ease around the corner and listen in on my parents small talk.  
"Should we tell her?" My mother asks.  
"Yes, but when is the right time?" My father replies.  
"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I ask.  
I lean my back against the wall, I can see in their pupils that they aren't drugged either.

"There's something we need to talk about" My father lays his hand on my shoulder. He's handsome, his ears are gauged and he has one piercing above his right eye. Piercings signify all the bad you've done in your life.  
"You're Immune" He says slowly.  
"To?"  
"The drug" He replies.  
His eyes dart around the room.  
"I'm assuming you guys are too?" I can't stop myself from being curious.  
He shakes his head.  
"Bailey...You need to go. Head to faction 4, there a man will be waiting for you, His name is Logan...There will also be the nurse that gives us the pills, She'll help you. Gather your stuff"

My eyes water as I pack the pink dress, signifying my district into my bag. I pull my blonde hair back into a ponytail and uncover my mirror. Once every year, we are allowed to see our reflection. My pink dress, my tied back hair, It yells the district of selflessness, but it's all I have.  
3:00AM rolls around and I slip on my boots, hug my parents and head for faction 4. Everything I know is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

My boots scuffed against the ground. I've never been so out of breath in my entire life. I put my ear up to the line that separates my District from faction 4: Courage. The electric wire is still humming. I lay on the ground, tuck in my stomach and ease my way under. I make my way through a dark tunnel, sliding across the cracked cement. I'm basically blind in here. I see the lights of Courage. It's dim, since this is one of the poorest factions. At the end of the tunnel, two figures stand. A man orders me to stop.  
"Bailey Mathews?" He asks.  
"Y-Yes"  
His eyes meet with mine, he has two piercings, one above his eye and the other on his ear. His hair is a dirty blonde and spiked in all different ways. He is not wearing his Factions color. Neither is the lady next to him. She's short with long blonde curly hair, she's dressed in a nurse uniform.  
"I'm Mary" She smiles and holds out her hand.  
I grab it. "That's not a Courage name" I say.  
She gives me a frown and drops my hand.  
"Are you sure you're from Selfless, you're awful curious"  
"I don't think that matters now" My fists are balled, like I'm about to whack the smile right off her face.  
"Alright ladies...Calm down" Logan looks at Mary, then at me. I step back.  
"We should get back to the tower before anyone sees us"  
Logan leads us through an underground tunnel. It must be the sewers because the smell is overwhelming. The place he calls the "Tower" Is a small office building surrounded buy fence and barbed wire.  
We walk through the front door and all eyes focus on me. I don't fit in here. I'm wearing my pink Selfless dress...I look like a freak.  
"Everyone you see here is Immune" Logan says.  
A girl walks up to me, a smile across her face.  
"You must be Bailey. Logan said you were coming. Is that the only pair of clothing you have. I'll find you something else. Ew, pink"  
She talks so fast, it takes a few seconds for me to understand what she's rambling on about.  
"I'm Christa, by the way"  
She snaps her fingers and instantly a young boy brings her a pile of clothes. A grey tank-top and blue fitted jeans with rips in them.

I sit down at a table after changing into my Courage/rebel clothing. Logan drops a tray of food down on the table.  
"Eat up" He smiles.  
"Thank you" I reply.  
"It's different, I know" He says. "But we're all family it seems like, we'll take care of you"


	3. Chapter 3

They seem so happy and free, much different than Selfless and the other Districts. Logan showed me around, The training room, the dorms and the cafeteria were all the the building could hold. I untied my hair and let it fall down to my elbows. The dorm had one window, looking right into Selfless and Wisdom. I wondered if my parents were still alive, they were probably publicly executed for their crime.  
I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts smashed against my skull. I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that went passed my knees. Christa obviously didn't know my size. The hallways were lit with small lights built into the floor. Only Wisdom used these kind of lights, but I guess that doesn't matter to the rebels.  
The cafeteria was the only place that was completely lit. Logan sat alone at a small table near the front doors. His eyes caught a glimpse on me and he instantly stood.  
"Can't sleep?" I gave him a faint smile.  
"Not really" He replied.  
I sat down in the chair directly in front of him and ran my fingers through my hair.  
"How is everything?"  
I sighed. "Different...But I'm sure I'll get used to it"  
"Good, We start training early in the morning...7:00AM"  
He patted me on the back and walked to his dorm.

I was late to training. Being off the drug is a very hard transition.  
Logan eyeballed me as I walked in, I gave him an apologetic look and sat down on a bench.  
"Everyone" He clapped his hands together. "This is Bailey, make her feel welcomed"  
He stared at me and pointed to the mat in the middle of the floor.  
I walked slowly to the red padded mat. Christa giggled as a man walked up in front of me. He was tall, blonde hair, chiseled jaw line.  
"Erik" He said softly.  
I nodded. But that's a thing only the Selfless do when someone is introduced. So I took his hand and shook it.

"Don't hold back" He said. Getting in his stance.  
I laughed. "I'll try not to"  
Logan gave the ready. Erik would rip my head off at any moment. He circled around me, his hands hovering close to his face. He kicked at my shin and a horrid screech came out of me.  
I got back in my stance and swung at him, missing every time. He pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.  
"Be strong...Look at me as something you hate"  
So I did. I seen him as Brianna Caldwell, the queen of the city.  
I shoved my elbow into his gut and pushed him away. The smirk on his face told me that I did something right.  
"Don't give up, Bailey!" Christa yelled. I looked at her, then Erik's fist met my face. I rubbed off the pain and dodged a swing. I grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder. He slammed onto the mat and gasped for air. I stood in shock, watching everyone's jaw drop. Christa clapped slowly then the rest of the group joined in. Even Logan was taking part in the enjoyment of Erik's defeat. I smiled as Logan walked over and tossed up my arm.  
"There you have it. Bailey Mathews!" The cheering began to get louder and feet stomped against the concrete floor. Suddenly, I didn't feel so useless.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bailey, focus" Logan stood in front of me, his arms defending the rest of his body.  
"Hit me"  
I swung at him. He stopped my arm and twisted it around.  
"You may have beat Erik, but you're not gonna take me down"  
He pulled my body close to his.  
"Focus" He whispered.  
I took in a deep breath as he let me go. His arm outstretched, smacking against my left shoulder.  
I kicked at his shin, dropping him down. My knee made contact with his face. That was the end. He laid on the mat, his nose bleeding.  
He gasped and swallowed.  
"Good job"

I pulled him off the floor and handed him a towel.  
"Wanna see something?" He asked, dabbing the towel against his nose.  
"Sure"  
He led me up a long flight of stairs. Then opened a door at the top. The roof.  
The sun was just rising over the horizon. I could see the towering skyscrapers of Wisdom and the long row of solar panels in Selfless.  
He pointed over at the community tower in Wisdom.  
"They're planning something" Logan said.  
"Planning what?"  
"An attack on Courage" He replied.  
"How do you know?"  
"They're gathering up weapons, and drugs"  
He handed me a pair of binoculars. I could see people scrambling back and forth, carrying crates of weapons and pills.  
"They've been making new drugs...Drugs that'll work on the Immune"  
"And what happens if they get to us?" I asked.  
"They'll turn us into zombies and use us to attack Selfless and other Districts"  
"Can they do that? That's against all we know"  
"Do you really think they care about that, Bailey?"  
I shook my head. "I don't really know what they care about"  
"It's obviously not us" He said quietly

"Can I ask you something?"  
He nodded slightly.  
"The piercings...What'd you do?"  
He kicked around a few rocks on the ground.  
"I disobeyed...They whipped me...In front of everyone"  
He took off his shirt and turned his back towards me. Thick lines covered him. I traced my fingers down his back.  
"I'm so sorry" I said apologetically.  
"This place is not what it seems, Bailey"  
He put his shirt back on and grabbed my hand, looking into my eyes.  
"We need to stop Wisdom before they do something stupid"  
"I agree...But how?" I asked.  
We both looked towards the tower.  
"We infiltrate headquarters, destroy the drug and kill Brianna"  
A few days before this, I wouldn't have been thinking of taking down the Government...I wouldn't have been thinking anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 2: The**_** War**

"I've gathered everyone here today to discuss something" Logan stood in front of the crowd of Immune.  
"We've been putting pieces together. Wisdom is planning an attack on Courage and Selfless. Those of you that are not Immune, step aside. Those of you that are, stay"  
"We know that they're making a special drug just for Immune...So we're asking the people that aren't Immune, to stay and guard Courage. For the people that are Immune, you'll be helping Infiltrate Wisdom" Christa said.

There was a lot of people that stopped taking the drug in the early years, so they came to Courage where they knew they'd be safe for the time being.  
20 of us. That's all the Immune we have. We stocked up on weapons, knives and whatever else we could carry.  
"How are we gonna do this?" I asked.  
"You and Christa go in through the fire exit. We'll go through the tunnels"

The plan failed.

It's selfish of me, hoping he's dead. I don't want him to suffer. He bleeds through the cracks of my fingers, his eyes look into mine. I feel his chest inhale, then nothing. He lays across my lap. I sit his lifeless body down on the cracked pavement, letting the Immune and the Wisdom traitors attack one another. Everything around me is in slow motion now. I lean in and kiss is forehead. He's dead.  
"Bailey!" A woman yells, It's Christa. We went in the fire exit. They were waiting for us. They drew us out on to the road and opened fire just as the rest of the Immune showed up. I sit, stroking Logan's hair, wishing we didn't come up with this plan.  
Christa tosses a gun at me.  
"Bailey, let's go, Wisdom is retreating!"  
I still sit in shock.  
"Bailey now! Logan is dead!"  
I cover his body with my black leather jacket. I look up towards the towering buildings, letting my hair fall down my back. The city is in ruins...There's no turning back from this war.

Christa pulls me off of the ground.  
"We're gathering up the others and going to Hope!"  
"That's outside the city!" I yell. There's so many gunshots and loud noises, yelling is the new talking.  
"It's the only place that isn't influenced by the drug. Wisdom can't touch it, It's against the Government rules"  
We run to the train station where Courage refugees and some Immune wait.  
"Bailey, Christa, Hurry!" I recognize the voice. It's Erik.  
He reaches out and pulls as aboard as the train takes off. We tumble into the cabin.  
"I'm sorry" I say.  
"It's not your fault" Christa says as she chokes back tears.  
I lay my head against the window and grab the handle above me. We pass through the fence.  
"Sadly" Erik says. "We only passed the City fence...Hope still has a fence around it...So technically we're not free"  
Christa huffs. "It couldn't be worse out there"  
"It could be just like here" I say, moving from the window.  
Erik takes my hand. I give him a scolding look and jerk away from him.  
"Does Jean know we're coming?" I ask. Jean, the leader of Hope, she wouldn't turn away anyone.  
"Yeah...Logan figured we wouldn't last...So he contacted Jean" Erik said as he took a seat near Christa.  
I can't help thinking it's my fault...It is my fault, I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

I have a room to myself in Hope. I sit on the edge of my bed, running my fingers through my long blonde hair. The floors here are bright but it doesn't erase the memory of Logan. A knock at the door startles me.  
"Come in" I say.  
"Jean wants to see us in the morning" Erik says "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine" I reply.  
He slowly walks out the door. I drop to my knees and begin to cry. I wish I was back in Selfless, not caring what's going on around me; I wish the pill worked on me, I wish I hadn't met Logan, or stayed at Courage and let everyone else fight.  
I brush the hair out of my face and roll back onto the bed. I need rest.

I dream of Logan, his eyes looking into mine, his blood spilling onto the pavement, the bullet that pierced his head. It makes for a terrible morning. After breakfast, we meet with Jean. I guess Erik, Christa and I are the new leaders because that's all the people she asked for.  
"I know this is against what we know...But how are we going to take down Wisdom?" Hope believed in the kindness of everyone. They could forgive and forget, but not this time.  
"Our plan failed last time" Christa said as we all took a seat in her small office.  
"I'm aware...But now you have numbers, Courage and Hope together, we'll outnumber Wisdom"  
"Wisdom is probably already thinking about that, they have Selfless, and the pills to make an army" I say  
"But" Erik interrupts "We have more weapons"  
"That's what we thought the first time" I snap at him "And that ended up with half of our faction killed!"  
"Now, Now. Let's be calm. We need to figure out a way to get in" Jean said, tapping her fingers on the table.  
"We could go in through the roof" Christa suggested.  
"Grapple onto the roof and go in from there"  
"Nice idea" Jean smiled. "We'll have to gather up supplies and weapons"

Christa and I headed to the lunch room. It was bigger than the one in Courage, had better food too. We sat down at the middle table and snacked on some bread.  
"How ya doing" She asked.  
"Fine, I guess"  
"I noticed you finally done your hair" She smiled.  
I didn't really, it was just a braid I tossed together in five minutes.  
"Do you think we can get around the new pill?" I ask.  
"We're Immune, we can do anything" She nudged me and laughed.  
"I guess so" I choked down some peas.  
I realized how shallow I was being.  
"I'm sorry...I just-"  
"Don't apologize" Christa said, pulling me into a hug  
"You did nothing wrong"


	7. Chapter 7

How are we supposed to prepare from something we're not ready for?  
A battle of Factions and Districts. We're already dead.  
Christa and I practiced in the lower training room, under the dorms. She dodged moving targets, tossing knives at each one of them. Hitting them dead center in the head.  
"You're good" I said  
"I was taught by the best" She replied, I instantly knew who she was talking about; Logan.  
I tossed my knives at one target. My eyes blurred with tears. Christa walked over to me and laid her hands on my shoulders.  
"Let it out" She said quietly.  
I wailed, I felt like my life was over. Christa patted my back, I didn't care that she seen me cry, I didn't care about anything.  
We sat on the concrete floor, talking over the plan to destroy Wisdom. There's nothing else to talk about.

Christa and I laid on the roof of Hope, watching the stars dance around.  
"What do you think is out there?" Christa asked.  
"Outside the fence?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know" I said "Hopefully something better than this"  
She rolled over and looked at me  
"Erik seems to like you" She laughed  
"We fought, that's it"  
"You kicked his A-"  
Erik walked out onto the roof.  
"Hey" He said, scratching the back of his head.  
He was very handsome, better looking than Logan.  
Christa smiled at me "I'll leave you two alone"  
She got up and giggled all the way to the stairs.

Erik slumped down beside me, his tank-top exposing the muscles on his arms. His jaw perfectly chiseled. The wind caught caught his dirty blonde hair, He's beautiful.  
"I'm sorry" I said  
"For what?" He asked.  
"Being so rude to you"  
He smiled, his perfect white teeth showing. "Throwing me over your shoulder is rude?"  
"Yeah" I frowned.  
He stared into my eyes, just like Logan did. His fingers touched under my chin and pulled me close to him. His lips met with mine, I felt warm inside.  
Erik pulled away and blushed bright red.  
He laid down on the sleeping bag and pulled me down onto his chest. I awoke, the cold air prickled my skin and Erik was nowhere to be found.

I stood and looked over the edge of the building. Tanks and trucks from Wisdom bulldozed the fields of Hope.  
"You killed him" Erik said, appearing behind me.  
I turned towards him, his fists balled. He inched closer and closer until his hands wrapped around my neck. I couldn't breath.  
I kicked him in the shin, his elbow slammed into my chin, knocking me over the edge.  
Just before I hit the ground, I awoke with Erik's arms wrapped around me. I looked at my watch attached to my left wrist, 3:30AM.

"Morning sunshine" He said, bringing me a cup of coffee. I must've fell asleep after the nightmare. The cool breeze struck my pale arms.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Good" I said, sipping on the coffee.  
I smoothed out my hair, I could feel the rats in it. He smiled and pulled me off the sleeping bag.  
"Wanna train today?" He asked.  
"Sure" I smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and quickly kissed me. 

"Morning you two" Christa slapped my butt as we walked into the training room.  
"You're here early" I teased.  
"I wanted to get some training in" Christa fiddled with the knife in her hand then chucked it at a plywood board. She was dead on.  
I grabbed a few knives, I could feel Erik's eyes on me. I threw one, Head shot. Another, Heart. And the last one right beside the knife sticking in the dummies head. My training clothes consisted of a black tank-top and tight black pants, It's all I was given before the raid.  
"Nice job, Bailey" Erik grabbed his knives and threw them in the exact same spots.  
"I guess you have competition" He laughed but I didn't find it funny.  
"I guess so"


	8. Chapter 8

I walked out of my room. A light yellow cloud coated the walls. It entered my lungs and instantly started choking me, I yelled for help but no one came. I fell lifeless to the floor, my body aching and convulsing. Erik and Christa picked me up.  
"What" I could barely get words out. "What's going on?" I asked  
"An attack" Christa replied.  
"Wisdom broke the regulations and tossed gas in here"  
"Is Jean coming?" About that time, I was just spewing out any questions I had.  
"She's gathering people up" Erik said. "There's a train waiting for us"

They tossed me into the train and pushed on my airways until the yellow smoke poured out of my lungs. I leaned against the wall and gasped for air.  
"I guess Wisdom is done caring, huh?"  
"Looks like it" Erik replied, his face emotionless. The train begins to move.  
"Wait" I say. "Jean, the others!" I run to the back of the train and press my hands against the window. I see Jean and the others peeking out of the front gate, tears stream down her cheeks, she's cradling a young boy.  
"Win" She mouths to me. Then there's a cracking sound and flames. Hope explodes into pieces.  
I slam my fists against the window, screaming and crying.  
"No!" I scream. "We need to go back!"  
"There's nothing left" Erik says as he pulls me away from the window. I push him away from me and watch the shards of Hope fall to the ground.  
We pass through the fence, entering the city. The train zooms by buildings and eventually passed my old district; Selfless. It's burning to the ground. People scream and run through the small arrangement of houses.  
"Why are they doing this?" Christa slams her hands against the side of the train. "How could they do this?!"  
"Wasn't this exactly what we were trying to avoid...Another war?" I say.  
"Wisdom is done playing the nice guys. They're going to take the city and destroy it" Erik grabs my hand and squeezes it. I can tell he's scared, we all are.

There's about 40 of us packed in the train. It's a tight fit.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"Back to courage, there's nowhere else to go" Christa says as she presses her forehead against the window.  
The train comes to a screeching halt and everyone flies forward. Erik pulls me off of the floor.  
"You alright?" He asks.  
"I'm fine"  
The doors open and everyone pours out onto the grass. Half of the track is missing, make it impossible for the train to make it to Courage.  
"They did this on purpose!" A man yells.  
"They don't wan't us to make it back" I say. Erik wraps his arm around my side.  
"We'll make it one way or another, and they'll be in for one hell of a fight"

We gather everyone up in groups and march down the roadways, which are now empty, filled with nothing.  
A bullet hits the pavement, making everyone scatter. Another bulled grazes my left shoulder, I let out a scream and run to the nearest ally.  
"Everyone down!" Erik screams.  
There's bullets flying everywhere. One by one, our numbers dwindle down.  
"We've gotta get to Courage!" I yell to Erik.  
"You and Christa take the kids, We'll stay here!"  
I nod and push my way through the back ally until I see the tunnel that leads to Courage. We enter the building and see people sitting along the floor. Too many to count. My mother and father sit against a pillar. They jump up and embrace me. I wince at the pain in my shoulder but I don't care. I'm happy to see them.  
"Selfless refugees" Christa says, smiling.  
I can feel the tears run down my mothers cheek. And soon enough. I'm crying too.  
"I'm so glad you made it" She says, hugging me tighter.  
My father wipes a tear from my cheek.  
"That's my girl" He gives me a reassuring smile and kisses my dirty forehead.  
"I was so scared" I say, whispering to them. "I didn't think you guys made it...I-"  
My father stops me. "We're here now, we're not leaving you"  
"Ever?" I ask.  
"Ever" He says softly.


	9. Chapter 9

A woman from Wisdom removed my coat and examined my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Her voice cracked.

"It's not your fault, you're not the traitor"  
She ran a needle and string through the wound and laid a small square paper over it.  
"Don't stress your arm too much" She gave me a faint smile and patted my back.

I walked back to the front lobby. There, Erik and Christa stood.  
"What's going on?" I asked  
"Everyone seems to be getting sick" Christa replied  
I thought for a moment. "The gas from Hope"  
"None of the Immune are sick" Erik said. "It could be a possibility"  
We quarantined the infected and made everyone sleep out in the lobby, there definitely wasn't enough beds for everyone.  
Erik and I watched over the sleeping people.  
"All they've ever known...Gone" He said, looking over at me.  
I smoothed back my hair. "They're gonna have to get used to it" It was selfish of me to say, but it was true.  
"How's your shoulder?"  
"Okay I guess"  
"I seen your parents earlier" He said.  
"Yeah, I'm glad their okay"  
He smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"We'll make it through this"  
"Hopefully" I replied.

The next morning, half the people in quarantine were dead. Wisdom's plan worked.  
"In order to defeat them, we have to be smarter than them" Christa said, fiddling with string.  
"We still have the numbers" I replied.  
"When do we go?"  
"Tonight, after lights out" Erik said as he walked into the conversation.  
"They won't see us coming"  
For the rest of the day, we trained people to shoot and fight, well enough for infiltration and defense.

10:30, lights out. We gathered our supplies and wen't out the back door, into the ally.  
"Everyone stay down and quiet" Erik led, then it was Christa, and behind her was me. I held the gun tight, preparing to kill anyone that came from Wisdom.  
We finally made it to the street, the street that led right into Wisdom territory.  
"Up" Erik said. We all fired our grapples at the wall and let them pull us to the roof. The roof held two grey boxes. probably the power source. Erik pried open the door to the stairs and one by one, we went down. We made it to the first floor. The door burst open and we went in, guns ready. People screamed and hid under their desks.  
"Intruders!" A man yelled. Soon there was bullets buzzing by my head. One hitting the kid behind me. I ducked behind a pillar, shooting endlessly. I looked over at Erik. His face so content, he wanted Wisdom destroyed; no doubt about it.

A hand wrapped around my mouth and a sharp needle injected into my back. I fell to the floor. Two men pulled my limp body. Christa turned towards me long enough to shoot at the men. They got to her before she got to them. I seen her fall, but that's it. Everything went black. I didn't know what happened to her, that's the worst part.  
I awoke in a white room, covered with a soft fabric sheet. In a seat next to me, Brianna Caldwell.  
"Good morning" She said, smiling.  
"Where are the others?!" I snapped at her.  
"Somewhere safe" She pulled out an ear piercing gun and pressed it to the cartilage.  
"One for leaving Selfless" She pulled the trigger. I winced as it broke the bone.  
She slid the gun down a little bit more.  
"One for evading the drug" She pulled the trigger and slid the gun down again.  
"One for being a traitor" She pulled the trigger then changed the earring to a small gauge.  
"And one for being alive" She pulled the trigger. She went to my other ear and did the same. Three down my cartilage and one gauge in my lobe.  
"Your trial is set for morning. You will be executed, no doubt"  
She patted my leg, smiled and walked out of the room.  
I looked up at the ceiling, tears running down my cheeks. We failed once again to keep everyone safe. I'm not for sure if Christa is dead. My mind tells me she is, but I have to shake off the thought. She isn't, she can't be.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, I'm cuffed and taken to a large room. A group of people sit on the right of me and on the left, another group I do recognize. Erik and our team.  
The judge reads me my rights which are completely useless right now. I look at Erik. A tear drops and slides down his cheek. I smile at him, telling him everything will be okay...But it wont.  
"Bailey Mathews" The man says. "Due to your recent crimes, you are sentenced to death" His hammer drops and that's it, nothing else. The room is silent. I look around, taking in a deep breath. I'm still cuffed when they push me out of the room and into a wheelchair.  
"It'll be quick" A man says.  
I'm pushed passed a crowd of people, they bow their head. I go through two doors then another door. The infirmary. There's wounded Wisdom soldiers laying in soft padded beds. They all look as I go by. One more door, there's one bed with a light hanging over it. The men unstrap the arm restraints then toss me onto the bed, my head slamming against it.  
I'm strapped down again. A needle enters my neck, my vision blurs. Yells come from the halls. It's Erik's voice. I can barely see. The doors burst open, a gun goes off and I'm picked up. Sirens are blaring, it hurts my ears. We twist and turn around halls, We run down a flight of stairs, through the lobby and out onto the street. Erik doesn't stop running. I can feel the wind in my hair.  
"Don't die on me" Erik says, his voice slurred. I feel a drop fall on my cheek. It's either from him, or rain. He kicks open the doors of Courage and lays me down on a table.  
"Christa!" He yells. So she's still alive.  
"Is she okay?" It's my fathers voice.  
"Oh god!" My mother wails and throws her head on my stomach.  
Christa dabs a wet rag on my face.

"It's okay baby" My mother whispers in my ear.  
"It's okay to let go...I'll always love you"  
My father squeezes my hand and Erik rubs his thumb against my cheek.  
"It's okay" She says again.  
A shock of warmth shoots through my body and I feel numbness, the pain eases and I'm gone, I don't hear or see anything...I'm dead.


End file.
